


亲亲情人节

by Anklebone



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anklebone/pseuds/Anklebone
Relationships: 磊嘉 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	亲亲情人节

焉栩嘉翘着腿，有一下没一下的抛着手里的盒子。

“嘉哥，打篮球吗。”隔壁班男同学抱着球，探头往教室里面瞅。  
焉栩嘉“啧”了一声，把手里的盒子直接丢进书包，出门顺手在对方脖子呼一巴掌。  
“走了。”  
男同学摸着脖子，一脸的莫名其妙。

球场上的冲撞消耗掉了青春期多余的荷尔蒙，隐秘的，躁动的，甜蜜的心思同样可以暂时忘却。  
一场球打下来，那点火气也没了。焉栩嘉直直路过一群女生，自然也忽略掉递过来的水。

“嘉哥咋还是那么冷漠。”队友走到他身边打趣。焉栩嘉没搭理，仰头喝了水，把瓶子扔回包里：“回家了。”

队友急匆匆想拦他，却被场边另一个人吸引了注意力：“诶诶诶，那是不是赵磊？磊哥——”焉栩嘉没来得及按住队友的呼喊，只好转身。

赵磊站在台阶上招招手。焉栩嘉不知道他什么时候来的，也许很久，也可能只是驻足一秒。  
脚边摆着的，是焉栩嘉最喜欢的运动饮料。赵磊弯腰捡起，似乎要过来。  
好吧，我可以原谅你了。焉栩嘉想。

这场单方面而又漫长的冷战，究其缘由其实谁也说不清。他们相处的人生中有过无数次相同的争吵，在赵磊看来大约这一次没什么不同。  
可焉栩嘉气的是赵磊长久以来模糊的态度，积压起来的郁闷和对自己怯懦心理的气恼，让他并不再因为几块糖果和几句好听的话就释怀。  
连走廊擦肩而过也不多给一个眼神，赵磊欲言又止，焉栩嘉走过去，心里一个劲儿生闷气。  
呆子。

只是赌气起来伤身又伤心，焉栩嘉沮丧几日就坚持不住。  
谁让我很好哄又喜欢你。焉栩嘉鼓起嘴。哄一下，就一下就好了。

然而脚步被阻挡住。漂亮的女孩小跑着过来，红着脸向赵磊递出粉红色信封。赵磊看起来讶异，手摆出了推拒的姿势，第一眼却望向了焉栩嘉。  
焉栩嘉果断收回了目光。转身离开，一句话也没留下。  
赵磊似乎在背后喊他，但他不想回头。

好不容易摆脱了女孩子的告白与质问，赵磊急匆匆赶回家的时候天已将将要黑。  
他心里迫切，看到路灯下的人的一瞬却恍惚几分。

焉栩嘉在等他。

站在原地，不知怎的，今天他没了上前的勇气。“焉焉。”他小声喊。  
低着头踢石子的人闻声看来，昏暗的灯光之中看不清神色。黄色的帆布鞋小心翼翼避开水洼，跳跃着，向他走来。

赵磊不由得屏住了呼吸。

“你真是，真是太过分了。”焉栩嘉开口就带出了哭腔。可他不想的，不想平白弱了三分气势，不想再被找寻其他借口安慰。  
不想一颗真心再被包裹上漂亮而虚假的塑料纸。

赵磊第一次面对会对他示弱的焉栩嘉，连呼吸都冰凉三分。犹豫几次，还是按下了想拥人入怀的冲动。  
“对不起呀嘉嘉……”喉咙似被人扼住，沉默许久，不过艰难吐出这一句话。  
焉栩嘉想要的是什么，赵磊总像是能模糊的抓住。可他太谨慎了，谨慎到有1%的失误也不能容忍。

焉栩嘉紧紧握住双手成拳，胸口因按压情绪而激烈的起伏。许久，才长长地呼出口气：“算了……”  
泄愤一般粗暴地拉开书包拉链，从里面拿出来一个精美的小盒子：“喏，给你的。”

赵磊被突如其来的转变打得发懵，盯着盒子不知道该如何给予反应。  
是错过什么了吗。他有些失落。

看对方一动不动，焉栩嘉更丧气。收回了手，拉开丝带，包装纸拆的七零八落。盖子打开，是一块块可爱的小熊巧克力。  
“有人说今天是…亲亲情人节。我想给你的，但现在都化了。”努力的想打起精神，然而声音总是不受控制的一路走低。指尖戳了戳不成形的巧克力，焉栩嘉觉得自己又想哭了。

赵磊低着头，看着憨态可掬的小熊，着魔一样拉住焉栩嘉的手。

指尖的甜蜜被卷入口中。温暖湿润。

焉栩嘉盯着被握住的地方愣神。

赵磊顺带着把人拉近自己几分：“嘉嘉。我反应很慢，可我知道，我想要每天见到你，和你一起吃饭，只有你生气了我才会难过，也会在意你身边的女生。”  
“我不懂这是不是喜欢，慌乱的没有说出口更是我的失误。那以后的时间里，你教我该怎么做，好不好？”

告白来的突然，焉栩嘉眼睛都不知道该放到哪里，只能一味的点头。手被松开的一刻，下意识去寻找对方的手指，轻轻捏住。

“呐。”赵磊挑起焉栩嘉的下巴。“亲亲情人节，要亲亲才行啊。”


End file.
